The Rise and Fall of the Great Lord
by SweeTart
Summary: Lily and James go to school as the Great Lord gains power, they graduate and begin their short lives.
1. Letters, Wands, and Best Friend Bonds

*1*  
*Letters, Wands and Best Friend Bonds*  
  
The door slammed shut and Petunia came out. She looked like she had just climbed out of a pool of chocolate.  
"Lily, will you watch Cammy for a while?" Lily nodded. Petunia began walking inside but Lily stopped her. Cameron, or Cammy, as Petunia put it, was their cousin. She was six and Petunia was babysitting.  
" 'Tunia! What happened anyway?" Lily asked curiously. She sighed.  
"Joey Trill, he dumped a pot of molasses on my head." Lily smiled, she had been right. "Don't go laughing at me! Or else you'll be next!" she said smiling sweetly. Lily giggled and walked with Cameron over to the pond. Just then as Petunia was walking in a gigantic owl collided with the side of her head.  
" 'Tunia!" Lily yelled running over to her.  
"I'm having a bad day." She said. She wiped away the blood from a cut and walked inside. The owl, on the other hand, was coming nearer; it began poking at Lily's pocket.  
"Stop it! I don't have any-" She stopped and looked at the birds foot. A rolled piece of parchment was attached with green ribbon. Lily stopped and began unrolling it. But then the bird began pecking her again. She pulled out her pocket and a silver pound fell out. The owl grabbed it eagerly and flew away. Lily stared then went back to the note.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1. You will buy all the supplies in Diagon Alley. If you do not know where this is please follow the map below. We will be awaiting your owl. Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Lily knew as anyone else, that magic was anything but real. The building it said was the entrance to Diagon Alley was an ancient pub, which had been closed forever. Lily began laughing. But as she lay in bed she thought, how wonderful would it be to go to a school and learn magic? Maybe I should really see.  
So the next day she showed her mother, Rose, the letter.  
"Good God!" she shrieked. Lily smiled hopefully. "This is probably the biggest prank anyone's ever tried to pull off!"  
"But mama! What if it's all true? And I miss out!" Rose snorted into her breakfast.  
"Ha! As if!" said Petunia sarcastically over Rose's shoulder.  
"Mother! Please, can't we just see." Rose smiled sympathetically,  
"Lily, I have a day at the spa on Friday, in London, I'll drop you off to see." Lily smiled.  
"Thank you so much mama!"  
So on Friday they left early, Lily had 30 pounds in her pocket, hoping it would be enough for all her supplies. Rose stopped the car at the edge of Harrinton Avenue and Lily ran down the street. There was an abandoned pub half way down the road. The large sign, which Lily had never noticed in the past, said The Leaky Cauldron. Inside many people were talking loudly amongst themselves. Lily curiously walked past a woman in a tall witch's hat, and up to the front counter.  
"How can I help ya ma'am?" Said the man at the front. Lily began to blush and tap her teeth nervously, "Well, I need to know how to, er, get into Diagon Alley." The man smiled with a toothless grin.  
"Follow me!" he said loudly. He led her through the door. A small lot was full of trash and old pieces of wood. He began tapping bricks and a large passageway appeared in the middle of the brick wall. Lily gaped at it.  
"Er-thanks." Said Lily oddly.  
"Ah, anytime. The name's Tom by the way, I'll help ye any time." Lily nodded, took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. It was a large street full of witches and wizards.  
"Wow!" Lily whispered then walked down the street. She was so amazed with the shops she didn't notice until she had already run into a very blonde girl.  
"Oh my gosh!" Lily shrieked, "I am so sorry!" She helped up the girl and picked up her bag.  
"No, my fault." She smiled. She was about to argue, but thought better of it. Instead, she said,  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She smiled and shook Lily's outstretched hand.  
"Tanya Garters. You a first year?" Lily nodded. "Do you want to get our stuff together?" They agreed and went down the street towards a huge ivory white bank.  
"Are you a full blood?"  
"Huh?" Lily said, slightly surprised.  
"Non-magic people are called muggles. I'm half born, but I was grown up as a witch, so I'm used to it, but I still have loads to learn. That's Gringotts, the bank. We need to change our money into wizard coins." Lily nodded then followed Tanya's lead of running up the sparkling white steps. The inside of the bank was very dusty and full of the most odd creatures Lily had ever seen.  
"What are those things?" Lily whispered. Tanya shrugged,  
"Must be goblins." Lily and Tanya walked up and looked up at the goblins.  
"We need to change our money." Lily said strangely. She handed over her money and soon received a large sack of money and Tanya did the same.  
After walking out of the bank they headed to the robe shop. Three boys were sitting in chairs, one with almost shoulder length hair, one thin boy who looked very pail and slightly ill, and one rat looking boy. There was also a boy standing up on a stool. He had black, messy hair, and glasses. Lily stepped up onto the stool, next to the boy. He looked at her and then said, "I'm James Potter, you?" I stayed silent for a moment, slightly surprised,  
"I'm Lily Evans." He stared. "Is it just me, or do you always stare at strangers?" The boys sitting all laughed.  
"This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter." He said pointing to his friends.  
"Hello, this is Tanya. Why are we introducing everyone?" James stared again.  
"We're going to school together."  
"Are you going to be first years at Hogwarts?" he nodded, jumped off the stool and made his way to the door.  
"See ya!" Lily smiled as he stared at her again.  
"He's weird." Said Tanya loudly.  
"I think he's nice," Lily paused, "But weird." They laughed. After the woman gave them their robes they walked towards the Apothecary. The smell was terrible, so they rushed for their potion supplies and ran out gagging. Next was cauldrons, then books. The bookstore was amazing; it was full of books of every sort. They spent nearly a half-hour looking at books like, How To Charm Your Friends, and How To Un-Charm Your Friends Before They Get Really Mad At You. Lily and Tanya laughed at this. They got all the books needed and walked down the road reading, The standard book of spells grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. They spent all day looking around shops, but by four o' clock they only needed one more thing, a wand.  
  
Ollivanders Wands was full of boxes piled unorganized on the shelves.  
  
"May I help you two?" Said an old man behind the counter.  
"Er, we need wands." Tanya stuttered. He held out two boxes. Tanya grabbed one wand and Lily, the other. Tanya waved his wand and shot a rainbow out of it. Lily did the same, but all that happened was the wand began shaking so violently she dropped it.  
"Very nice Ms. Garters. Ms. Evans, here's another one for you." Tanya began playing with her wand again. Ollivander held out another wand and Lily grabbed it. An ivory dove flew out the end and Ollivander and Tanya clapped loudly.  
  
"Let's go to the pet shop." Lily agreed and they walked down the road to a tall dark building. Inside the smell was awful but it's contents made up for it. The walls were covered in cages. Tanya pulled Lily over to one wall and they looked at owls. A tiny white and gray owl was sitting near the floor hooting softly.  
"I want this one." Lily said grabbing its cage.  
"Darn, I was going to take that one. I want a cat." After choosing an orange tiger looking cat they paid and Tanya headed for a room in the leaky cauldron and Lily headed out side.  
"I'll see you on September 1." Lily yelled and Tanya waved.  
"By Lil'."  
  
September 1 came and Rose drove Lily to the train station, strongly regretting letting her leave for 10 months.  
"I love you Lil'."  
"You too mom. Love ya." Tanya was standing against platform 10. 


	2. The School that DOES Exsist

*2*  
*The School that DOES exist!*  
  
"How do you get in?" Tanya was frowning.  
"No clue." She whispered sadly. Just then James and his friends ran up and flew through the barrier and were gone. Lily and Tanya stared then followed. Lily gasped, through the barrier was an enourmous red steam engine. There was a sign that said 'Platform 9 ¾' Lily stared then shrugged. The side of the train read: The Hogwarts Express. Lily followed Tanya through a train door into a long corridor. They slid into an empty compartment and sat alone until James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them. Half way to school it began to rain. By the time they got there they all ran for shelter.  
"Firs' years! This way! Firs' years, over 'ere!" Lily looked over and heard Tanya gasp again as they saw a man, 10 feet tall yelling. They followed him, quickly soaked, over to small boats. Peter, Sirius and Remus jumped in a boat as the man yelled,  
"Three to a boat!" James stared at them and Lily invited him to share a boat.  
  
"You're stupid Lily." James said. Lily turned back. "I don't like you."  
"First day and you tell me I'm stupid? The first thing you said on the train was that I'm not normal and you think something's wrong with me. Don't you have any respect Potter?" He stared evilly.  
"No, not to you Evans." They stared and finally Lily said,  
"Fine, same to you."  
"I figured that." James heard a very loud tut from Lily and smiled silently. From behind them they heard a large amount of yelling "Peter! Stop fooling around!"  
  
"We're serious!" There was a huge splash and more shouts.  
  
"Actually, you're Sirius, he's Remus."  
  
"PETER! Why can't you be serious?"  
  
"Because I'm Sirius!"  
  
"This is cold!"  
  
"Sorry, It was just so funny!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!" They got to the other edge of the lake and got out. Peter, Sirius and Remus ran ahead to the school. At school they all followed the man to a huge front door. He knocked three times and the door swung open. Standing infront of them was a tall woman (short compared to the man) with a very thin smile. She was young, with brown hair and an emerald cloak.  
"Thank you Hagrid, you may go to the hall now." Hagrid went quickly to the doors at the end of the Corridor. "Come in, come in, get warm now. She conjured about 60 blankets that appeared on the floor and everybody grabbed for them, Sirius, Peter, and Remus getting the first ones.  
"Everybody, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, you will join your classmates' momentarily but first you must be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All you must do is place the sorting hat on your head. Follow me now." They all followed curiously. They entered a huge room with five tables, one for each of the houses, with a banner hanging above and then the staff table. They stood at the front of the room and watched the hat. All of the sudden it began to sing. Lily felt an odd sense that everyone was watching her. Four witches and wizards lived a very long time ago, Their brightness and magnificence shows, They built this school you're in right now, If you think, it deserves a wow! These four witches and wizards are Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar, They created four houses for a great school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, The courageous and brave are for Gryffindor, Those with wit and cleverness are bound for Ravenclaw, Loyal and respectful, that's Hufflepuff, Ambition and sly sure to Slytherin, But how should they ever choose, Just who would win and lose? Gryffindor had an idea off the top of his head, So now it's me, I choose instead!  
  
The hall burst into applause. But just how would the hat chose? Would it be a test? "When I call your name, she said, walk up and take a seat on the stool." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Adonis, John!" A boy with a very round face that was far too big for his body walked up to the stool. She placed the worn witch's hat on his head. A small fold in the hat began to move.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" It boomed. He jumped down and ran to the table underneath the bright yellow banner.  
  
"Bacchatio, Miranda!" A tall girl in Pigtails ran up the steps to the stool.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ayatone, Jonathon!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius looked at James and sighed. He stepped up and the hat yelled,  
"GRYFFINDOR!" He ran to the table underneath a large banner with a large bird on it. Lily silently hoped to be in Gryffindor too. After about five minutes McGonagall called,  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily jumped forward and ran up to the stool. She took a breath and stepped forwards. She felt as if everyone was staring directly at her. She sat down on the hard stool. It had many slivers sticking up and it hurt to sit on it. A look of intense fright shone on her face. The hat paused for a moment then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily ran down to the table eagerly. "Garters, Tanya!" Tanya hopped up the steps. "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped very hard as "Shook, Tom!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Lockhart, Gilderoy!" Gilderoy sprinted up, bowed and sat down. "HUFFLEPUFF!" He bowed again and walked off. "Lupin, Remus!" Remus ran up to the stool and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" James silently prayed under my breath. Time went by very slowly. I was waiting intensely. What would happen if he was in Slytherin? I thought looking at the evil faced Slytherin's. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor as well along with many others in different houses.  
  
"Potter, James!" James jumped at the sound of his name. The hat was placed on his head and it turned the entire room black. A moment later, "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran straight down to Sirius. "Snape, Severus!" A boy with greasy black hair and a mischievous grin walked to the stool. The hat hadn't touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Then, after everyone was at a house table the man in the middle of the staff table stood.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, for first years, I am Albus Dumbledore, and for your own safety, there are a few rules to follow. The forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden. Also please stay away from the whomping willow, also on the grounds. Also, the care taker, Mr. Pringles, would like me to say, there is a large list of objects, not allowed in school, so please take a look, they are posted in your house common rooms. Now, let the feast begin!" The golden plates were suddenly full of food and they ate all the way till eleven o' clock when Dumbledore said,  
"Time to rest, classes tomorrow, House prefects, take your house up to your house common room. Thank you." A tall boy stood up at the end of the table. "Gryffindors! Follow me!" The first years followed him out of the hall and up the stairs. "This is the most direct path to the Gryffindor tower!" He led them into a wide corridor and at the end was a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. "The password is Fairylite." The portrait swung open and they entered a round room. Everything in it seemed to be red. "Up the left stair case is the girls dorm, the doors are labeled what year. And the boys, on your right. I am the prefect for Gryffindor, Arthur Weasley. Now all of you to bed. Classes tomorrow." Classes started the next day, first, Transfiguration.  
"Welcome, Gryffindors to Transfiguration." Said Professor McGonagall sternly, "Today we are going to do simple transfiguration, turning matches into needles. Mr. Pettigrew, would you like to do the honors?"  
"Well, actually-"  
"Good! It's candesco." McGonagall interrupted. Peter nodded.  
"Candesco!" The matches turned silver. Tanya, next to him clapped silently and mouthed 'Good-Job.'  
"5 points to Gryffindor Mr. Pettigrew. Everybody try it." James stared at the matches.  
"Candesco!" The end of the matches all caught fire at once. There were gasps as his desk caught fire, along with his robes.  
"Potter!" Lily had been sharing his desk. "Get up!" McGonagall shot some water out of her wand to put it out. The fire vanished, but the desk leg had snapped and it was pure black, James' robes were burnt up to his knees, and his face was covered in black ash.  
"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall stormed, "it is Torloverta! Not Turtleverta! 15 points from Gryffindor for not paying one bit of attention." Peter's smile of pride vanished and was now a look of loathing for James.  
  
Classes got no better for James either. In Potions he covered himself in boils by melting his cauldron, in Defense against the dark arts he blew up the teacher's model of a Giant green Dragon by trying to hex a Doxy. By dinner his robes where still to his knees with burn marks all along the hem.  
  
Lily woke up just passed midnight in her third week of term. She was unable to sleep so she headed down to the common room. James and Sirius were talking seriously and Peter was looking into the fire.  
"Why didn't he tell me when I met him?" Peter said, sounding very hurt.  
"It's not anything you'd regularly hear, Hey Peter, I'm Remus, nice to meet ya! Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I'm a werewolf." Lily gasped and they all turned to her.  
"EVANS!" James screamed. "What are you doing?" Lily stared, not knowing what on earth to say.  
"I couldn't sleep, anyway, did you ever think that Rem didn't tell anyone because he-"  
"Didn't want you to not like me." They all turned, Remus was standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you guys doing anyway?"  
"They're going to-"  
"PETER SHUT IT!" James and Sirius yelled.  
"C'mon, tell me." He said softly. James and Sirius frowned at Peter.  
"We're going to become Animagi to help you during the full moons." James said slowly, and very guiltily.  
"NO WAY!" Shouted Lily and Remus.  
"I would never forgive myself if something happened."  
"Lily, we want your help with the potion."  
"No." She said shortly.  
"Well," said James, "We're doing it anyway, we would like your help. If not we will most likely get killed and it will be all your fault." Lily bit her lip.  
"Okay, I'll do it for Sirius." Peter grunted. "And Peter." He beamed.  
  
"Lil!" Remus shouted pulling her to a corner. "I was trying to stop them."  
"I promise, nothing will happen." He bit his lip uncertainly. Lily turned to look at the other boys. They were on the stairs up to the boy's dormitory. "I promise." They sat down to finish their Transfiguration notes.  
  
On Halloween all the classes were canceled, but Tanya and Lily sat on their beds doing Transfiguration homework. But at five o'clock they got up and got ready for the feast.  
  
The feast was excellent, with a dozen turkeys for each house, and desserts that were unimaginable. Afterwards they went up to the Common room and fell asleep in the giant armchairs.  
  
The Christmas holidays started the next day and when Christmas came Lily was very rarely getting headaches.  
"Lily! Lil'!" Lily woke up and saw a large pile of gifts at the foot of the bed. "Let's take em into the boys dorm." Lily nodded and they took all of the gifts over to the boys dormitory. From Tanya she got a broomstick repair kit. ("Cool, thanks Tan'.") From Peter, a book called Charms to use on your friends that you will never learn in class. Remus gave her chess set, Sirius gave her a box of dungbombs, and Chocolate frogs. James on the other hand gave her a green snake skin.  
"Potter, you have a *&$# of a humor." He smiled.  
"I see you didn't give him anything." Said Sirius. But Lily was busy reading her charm book. REALLY MEAN WAYS TO CHARM YOUR FRIENDS The most popular way to charm your friends (or enemies) is to make a 'following friend'. This is where a small animal, of your choice will follow around the enemy until it is stopped by the one who conjured the spell. To do this, think of your animal, then say the following: uoyetahi. Then you are done. Until you are experienced don't try anything larger than a dog. The consequences can be found on pg. 18493.  
  
"Uoyetahi!" Lily shouted. A little garden gnome began chasing him around biting his heels.  
"Oy! Make him stop, Lily!" He sobbed as the gnome bit him again.  
"Cardell!" the gnome squeaked and popped. Lily laughed but stopped immediately.  
"Evans, you are sooo going to get it. Petrificus Totalus!" Lily fell backwards and was as stiff as a board, her jaws jammed together. She seemed to be trying to say something, mean to James, but it didn't work, she was just mumbling something that sounded oddly like, bubble baboon.  
"James, you're so mean to her. Finite!" She jumped up immediately.  
"Incendio!" He screamed and her shirt caught fire. Lily screamed and put out the fire with some water. Sirius grabbed James who had just put up his wand. "I"LL GET YOU EVANS!" Lily collapsed onto Remus' bed, next to him, as he read a page out of her book.  
"Did you know you can turn yourself into an Animagi with one simple spell, but-oh, no one has survived and-ooh my, you have to do it drunk? What the heck? Why? I wonder if butter beer is alcoholic?"  
"Remus, did you see any of that?" said Lily, very out of breath.  
"Any of what? You were just opening gifts."  
"You need to stop getting so involved in your reading, Rem." He laughed and threw the book at Tanya, who read it eagerly.  
The next few weeks went slowly and Lily occasionally got headaches from her accident, and used that as an excuse to get out of class and, of course, homework. By the Easter holidays she was no longer getting headaches and therefore had to do the homework and go to class, which greatly depressed James, as they always shared a cauldron in potions. (Assigned seats) Which also greatly annoyed Lily, as James tends to blow up the cauldron almost every class.  
  
When the Easter holidays came all the boys seemed so relieved that Lily just smiled when she thought, I missed half of the classes, plus homework. But whenever Lily mentioned this James and Sirius would throw something at her.  
Lily got everyone a box of Muggle Chocolate Easter egg candies, in which she bewitched to crack and have live chicks waddle out, with out telling anyone.  
As they sat in the common room that night James grabbed his box and ripped it open.  
"These look good, thanks Lil', at least for a muggle candy." But as soon as he bit down, he was on his hands and knees gagging. He opened his mouth and a baby chick waddled out. Then Sirius fell on top of him laughing. "Evans, you will get it next Christmas." Lily smiled and squinted her eyes mischievously, and said "Oh, you just wait yourself, Potter." He stuck his tongue out. Tanya grabbed an egg and cracked it open. She began tickling the small chick's stomach with her wand, it squeeked and keeled over backwards when purple sparks came out the end and Tanya gasped, but it got up and squeeked, and fell over again. Professor Coluberosor, the Potions teacher, was the only one who gave homework over Easter, a 2-foot long essay on Poisons.  
"Two feet! Can you believe that stink wad?" Tanya yelled. 


	3. The Secret and the Sneak

3  
  
The Secret and The Sneak Lily sat in the common room alone one night in late February, watching the rain fall outside. The moon was full and, there was Remus and Madam Pomfrey with him. She stopped and said something then walked back to the castle. Rem grabbed a stick and prodded the knot and then he disappeared under the tree. But, no, I couldn't be, there was a shadow, coming towards the whomping willow, and another, and then two more behind. There was shouting and they began running faster. The first one had long greasy hair. The second, very messy, the third had long neat hair and the fourth, was very short.  
"Snape, Potter!" She whispered, as much as she hated James, she would never want him dead. She ran as fast as she could through the portrait hole, down the stairs and out into the dusk where the figures were just now reaching the tree. One was gone, Snape, then the second.  
"James." She muttered. Then the other two were running back, Sirius and Peter.  
"Lil'? What are you doing here?"  
"I-saw-you-running-and-I-had-to-"  
"It doesn't matter, c'mon," Sirius grabbed her arm and they ran very fast, up the stairs down the corridors and then,  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Ns. Evans? What are you doing?" It was Dumbledore.  
"Dumbledore, Snape is trying to get into the willow, and James went after them." Sirius gasped.  
"Dear me." He vanished with a small pop. They ran again, all the way outside. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were standing by the willow and there were two floating stretchers, moving as if on water.  
"Are they okay, Professor?" Lily asked quickly.  
"Just unconscious. Mr. Potter here is very brave, you guys are too." Said Madam Pomfrey. Lily stared. She had said professor, meaning either Dumbledore or McGonagall, not the nurse.  
"Well, that will be fifty points from Slytherin, for plain stupidity, then, well there are four of you in Gryffindor, so I'd say a hundred?"  
"No, Minerva, one hundred fifty." They beamed. As they walked back to their dormitories, Lily asked,  
"How did Snape find out." Sirius turned so red he looked like a giant cherry. "Sirius, what were you thinking? He could have been killed. Not that I like him or anything."  
"He was bragging, and I well, I went to far." Lily sighed and climbed the stairs with Tanya.  
  
When classes started a week after new years, Lily and Tanya went to working on homework in bed again. When they finished their homework, they would find something to do with the boys.  
"We've done that!" Lily scrieched, as they fought to find something to do.  
"It's the best thing we can do-" Sirius was looking at the snow outside. "Snowball fight!" Lily smiled, looking at Tanya who was also smiling.  
"On brooms!" James added in. "Kay, Let's see, six people, let's nick a broom from the shed, then, er, Sirius, Me and Rem are the only one's who can fly.right?" everyone nodded. "Right, Sirius, you and Tanya, Remus, and Peter and me and Stinkwad." Lily glared at him. It was bitter cold outside, but they wore their warmest cloaks and tried to stay warm. Lily dodged almost everyone's snowballs, but nobody missed hers.  
"God, Evans, you have too good of reflexes." He said, missing a large tree, and flying farther and farther away from the school.  
"You're right." Lily said. He turned around and she mauled him with a snowball. They started going down, down, down, and CRASH!!  
Lily woke up moments later, having no clue where she was. "Potter! POTTER! James, where are you?" She looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of valley, and Marsh. She pulled herself out of a cold swamp and onto a nearby rock. James was lying with his head resting on a rock.  
"James!" She ran over to him. He opened his eyes.  
"Go! It's getting dark! I- Ouch! - Can't move my leg, go get help and come back."  
"Even being Stinkwad, I can't leave you here, I can't fly, it would take me ages to get back."  
"Go, we're wasting time." Lily bit her lip then nodded. "I'll hurry." He shut his eye again. She grabbed the broom and shot upwards. She hit her head then weaved her way through the trees. After at least ten minutes she saw the school. She leaned forward and sped up. She landed at the steps and ran. She ran all the way up to McGonagall's study, on the sixth floor.  
"Professor! It's James! W-we were having a snowball fight. He fell. He needs help, past the forest."  
"That far?" Lily nodded. "You'll have to show me, hurry now. She reached over for a cabinet and pulled out a very battered old broom.  
"You're going to-er-fly?"  
"Of course." Lily led her to James' broom, hopped on and flew, faster then last time. It was pitch black now. It would be near impossible to find him. You've got to Lil'. Said a voice in her head. She sped up. She looked behind her. McGonagall was right on her tail. She began to lower as her own rock came into view. There he was. He opened his eyes, smiled and shut them again. "James! Are you okay?"  
"Same as last time." He said grinning.  
"Mr. Potter, you must get on my broom, here you go, good, now Evan's let 's go." Lily followed them. For the first time since she woke up her neck and arm hurt terribly.  
Back at the castle Madam Pomfrey gave them each a potion to cure broken bones, then they went straight up to the common room. It was midnight by then and they collapsed onto the couches and were forced awake the next morning by Sirius, Remus, Tanya, and Peter. After telling the story they ran down to breakfast laughing. James and Lily both complained of pain in their arms, legs and neck, and were let off a day of classes.  
"You're getting good at hurting yourself, Evans." James said in a very jealous tone. Lily smiled boastfully. The next day however Snape accused them of faking, so they received a fortnight worth of detentions. So that night they went to McGonagall's office who told them to clean the floor, walls and tables of the Great hall, for three hours each night. They finished about half the floor by midnight. They climbed the stairs in a very tired way.  
"It's all your fault Evans!" Lily jumped around at him, slipping into the trick step up to his knee.  
"What? I saved your life and-"  
"You told us to run out!" She dropped her jaw.  
"You didn't have to follow bonehead! Don't you go telling me it's my fault. Snape doesn't dislike me anyway! I wouldn't have gotten into this mess if you hadn't given him a dang swirly!" She was fuming so much smoke was almost coming out her ears. He shrugged and walked off. "Wait. What about me?" He shrugged and walked away. The step became very painful, so Lily leaned against the rail for a balance. Night passed and the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, flew past four times sniggering at her. But nobody walked past till morning.  
"Lily!" It was Tanya. "I thought you had gone to breakfast, have you been here since you woke up, was that like ages ago?" Lily stared at her.  
"I was here all night." She groaned.  
"Weren't you with James?" Lily laughed.  
"As if that son of a gun would help me! He laughed and walked away."  
"Yeah! Right after you told me how it was all my fault about the detention!" James and Remus were walking down the stairs.  
"Yah! Right after you told me it was all my fault about the detention!" Lily yelled.  
"Tanya, leave her there."  
"No way! Lil' C'mon!" But as soon as Tanya pulled her out Lily grabbed her wand.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus pulled out his wand. James was on the ground in the full body bind. He couldn't even move his fingers.  
"Sorry Lil', It's just payback! Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled. Tanya muttered the counter curse and helped Lily up. "C'mon Lily!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled, but at that moment Peter and Sirius came out.  
"What the heck? What did you do to them?" Sirius yelled, he pulled out his wand and began muttering the counter curse.  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She said to both of them. "Now, tell anyone and I'll do it again! Got it Potter? Sorry you guys." She said the counter curse to all of them and they brought out their wands.  
"I don't think so. Leave him there." The next thing Lily knew she was on the ground, stiff as a board, with Tanya, flat on the floor next to her as the boys sped down the corridor. They were the last ones who had exited the Gryffindor tower, so they sat, stiff as boards, on the stairs for what seemed like hours. But when they began to get very hungry, due to the fact it was dinnertime, they heard voices on the stairs.  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I understand, but Remus Lupin, How could you do such a thing to your own friends?" It was a stern voice Lily and Tanya recognized at once. Two figures came around the corner, A very red Remus and a counter cursing McGonagall. Lily and Tanya stood up, rolling their necks, which cracked and their elbows and knees snapped. "Mr. Lupin, a week detention and-"  
"Professor, he-er-didn't do anything." Remus looked up, amazed. "It was Pot- It was me. I got stuck in the trick step last night after detention. Then in the morning Tanya came down and helped me out, then I cursed Tanya, but it didn't work, and as a joke we, er, cursed at the same time, and we're here."  
"Professor, No, she's covering for me. I cursed Tanya."  
"Lupin and Evans will get detention. And Ms. Evans," she continued, "I don't understand, you and Mr. Potter are Gryffindors, houses are like families! AND THIS FAMILY IS NOT WORKING! I would like to see some kindness between you from now on." McGonagall finished looking as if someone had just died. Lily turned as red as a cherry and frowned. Then smiled.  
"Okay, I'll be a load nicer to dear James." Remus' eyes widened and Tanya stifled a snort. "We'll be the best of friends." Even McGonagall laughed.  
"As if.One more fight and I'll put you in Slytherin." She said smiling.  
"Oh, fine, I'll be serious."  
"Good." She stomped off, and her high heels clicked until she was two floors below.  
"Evans!" It was James, He jumped out of a suit of armor with Sirius. "Did you just get me out of detention?" Lily smiled. He was very friendly now that Lily thought about it, she would never show it though. Lily and Tanya ran down to the Great Hall to catch the end of dinner, while James, Sirius and Remus climbed up to see Peter sitting by the portrait hole.  
"Pete!" Rem said oddly, "What on earth are you doing?"  
"Ask him!" he said pointing at the portrait.  
"Pete," said James, as if soothing a small child, "that is the fat LADY!" Peter sighed and tapped his teeth.  
"No, inside." They whispered the password and slipped inside, there were about 20 Slytherins sitting on the couches and Armchairs, even walking into the dorms.  
"What the-" Said Sirius before they spotted him.  
"GRYFFINDORS!" They all charged. James pulled them out and they ran, yelling for McGonagall. The day ended and so did the week, then the end of term was coming to a close. All Slytherins were to stay half the summer to repaint the Gryffindor Common Room and all the furniture. Then they would have to wash all the walls and clean all the beds by hand.  
Tanya, Lily, Remus, and Peter studied hard every night until midnight, while James and Sirius set off dungbombs in the girls' dormitories. By the end of June the exams had begun.  
'47. Name the year that Dragons were banned, and why the ministry did so.' James paused. Then wrote, In either 1709 or 1809, Not sure why, Probably because of the muggles that spotted them, even though in my opinion they should have been burned since they burned us, even though it never worked, it's the thought that counts.  
After the exams they walked out to the grounds. Snape was sitting under the tree reading.  
"Hey! Snivellus!" He looked up and covered his face with the book. "We're not stupid like you! We know you're not reading! Your too stupid!" He stuffed the book in his back and pulled out his wand.  
"Rictusempra!" His wand sparked and flew backwards into the lake. James and Sirius laughed so hard they nearly fell over.  
"Ha! You can't do that either! Rictusempra!" He fell over and began rolling all over the ground laughing and itching himself. James had hit him with the tickling spell. A boy beside Snape had summoned his wand and he jumped forwards.  
"Tarantellegra!" James and Sirius split apart and didn't notice it hit Lily whose feet began doing a strange foot movement. Remus and Tanya began to try to figure out the counter- curse.  
"Locomotor Mortis." The spell hit Lily again and she looked as if she had had a heart attack. Her legs were as stiff as a board but her feet seemed to be trying to move. Finally there was a loud pop and she stopped moving, and her eyes shut. She was unconscious.  
"Don't you ever.EVER.Hurt her again!" Tanya screamed. Sirius aimed the disarming charm at Snape and he shot backwards into the lake. They helped her up as she opened her eyes.  
"Where's Snape?"  
"In the lake." She dropped her jaw.  
"What has he done to you?"  
"Nothin, it's more that he's here. If you understand."  
"Potter, I was kind of thinking that you weren't all that bad, but you are, and you will never change. You Careless Git!"  
"I took his wand and he flew into the lake." Sirius admitted, proudly.  
"Prat!" She stood up and ran towards the castle. She ran up to the owlery to visit her owl, Kathey. She wasn't there. There were footsteps behind her. It was McGonagall. "Ms. Evans, Your owl was found on the grounds with 100 roses, the trip was too much for her she, well, she's, er-dead." Lily ran to the dormitory and cried into her pillow. Tanya and Remus left, a minute after Lily and Peter, Sirius and James watched Snape swim to the side and climb out, throwing small rocks at the giant squid. As Lily cried in her bed, she heard a voice,  
"Lil'? You in here?" It was Tanya. Lily thought she left when she  
popped from behind Lily's hangings. "Wazzup?" she said oddly. "James is 'what's up.'" She stared, very confused. "My owl was found on the grounds dead! With eight so dozen roses. WHO ELSE WOULD DO THAT?" She shrugged. "Sorry Lil'." It was James in doorway. "I was sorry about the spell, so I gave you a gift. It didn't turn out. Really, I'm so sorry." The term ended and the next thing they knew they were on the train home. As they climbed on, James thought, I blew it.As if she would have liked that. I thought we could be friends, she's too innocent.I totally blew it.I guess I can go on insulting her.  
  
Lily waved to Tanya who jumped into her father's car and sped off. Lily got to a bus and began to look for a seat. "Lily!" It was Sirius who was standing with James looking oddly innocent. "Not so fast, we're taking the same bus." Lily dropped her jaw. "Why?" Lily asked, flabbergasted. "Because we feel like it, we will get there, get off, and fly home on brooms." "You are two brainless gits." Lily said walking onto the bus again. "We don't have to sit together." Lily turned.The seats were all full except for three seats in the back. Sirius and James ran to get the sides and Lily was stuck in the middle, trying to ignore the pulling of hair, the pinching and the prodding of wands from James. When the bus stopped she stomped off with out a backward glance. They ran after her, but stopped at the door as it was slammed in their faces.  
  
Lily called for her mother.Her father.No answer. "Petunia!" "I'm behind you stupid." She said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. "So, how was freak school?" "How would I know, I wasn't there?" Petunia was looking both scared and murderous. " 'Tunia, what's wrong?" She pointed to the stairs behind her. James and Sirius were poking the pictures on the wall with their wands, trying to make them move.  
"Potter! Get out of my house!" Lily screamed.  
"Okay." He ran past me and out the open front door. Sirius however began balancing a table on the wall.  
"SIRIUS!" Lily screamed, "OUT!" He ran out and James ran in and covered Petunia in frogs, she screamed and ran up the stairs. "POTTER, BLACK! OUT! NOW!" They looked quite hurt.  
"You didn't like our magic?" Sirius asked.  
"It was marvelous, but you'll get expelled."  
"It was in your house!" James yelled and they ran out the front door as three owls flew into the room and about a dozen brooms landed in the front yard. There was a tall man who came up to the door first.  
"I'm Harvey Lawtwart . Ms. Evans, you conjured three spells in the last four minutes. You cannot do that. You will be expelled."  
"No, I swear! It was James Potter and Sirius Black, they each did one, no James did two, even ask my sister.Petunia!" Petunia ran halfway down the stairs shrieked and ran back up. "PETUNIA!" She walked down slowly. "Petunia, who conjured those spells a minute ago?"  
"YOU!" Lily dropped her jaw. "Fine, two tall boys, one with long black hair, and one with messy black hair."  
"James and Sirius, I swear, I didn't, but please don't expel them."  
"Ms. Evans, they each only did two, three are needed to expel one, but they will not be expelled, yet." Lily nodded and walked upstairs. 


	4. Sirius' Sneak

3  
  
The Secret and The Sneak Lily sat in the common room alone one night in late February, watching the rain fall outside. The moon was full and, there was Remus and Madam Pomfrey with him. She stopped and said something then walked back to the castle. Rem grabbed a stick and prodded the knot and then he disappeared under the tree. But, no, I couldn't be, there was a shadow, coming towards the whomping willow, and another, and then two more behind. There was shouting and they began running faster. The first one had long greasy hair. The second, very messy, the third had long neat hair and the fourth, was very short.  
"Snape, Potter!" She whispered, as much as she hated James, she would never want him dead. She ran as fast as she could through the portrait hole, down the stairs and out into the dusk where the figures were just now reaching the tree. One was gone, Snape, then the second.  
"James." She muttered. Then the other two were running back, Sirius and Peter.  
"Lil'? What are you doing here?"  
"I-saw-you-running-and-I-had-to-"  
"It doesn't matter, c'mon," Sirius grabbed her arm and they ran very fast, up the stairs down the corridors and then,  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Ns. Evans? What are you doing?" It was Dumbledore.  
"Dumbledore, Snape is trying to get into the willow, and James went after them." Sirius gasped.  
"Dear me." He vanished with a small pop. They ran again, all the way outside. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were standing by the willow and there were two floating stretchers, moving as if on water.  
"Are they okay, Professor?" Lily asked quickly.  
"Just unconscious. Mr. Potter here is very brave, you guys are too." Said Madam Pomfrey. Lily stared. She had said professor, meaning either Dumbledore or McGonagall, not the nurse.  
"Well, that will be fifty points from Slytherin, for plain stupidity, then, well there are four of you in Gryffindor, so I'd say a hundred?"  
"No, Minerva, one hundred fifty." They beamed. As they walked back to their dormitories, Lily asked,  
"How did Snape find out." Sirius turned so red he looked like a giant cherry. "Sirius, what were you thinking? He could have been killed. Not that I like him or anything."  
"He was bragging, and I well, I went to far." Lily sighed and climbed the stairs with Tanya.  
  
When classes started a week after new years, Lily and Tanya went to working on homework in bed again. When they finished their homework, they would find something to do with the boys.  
"We've done that!" Lily scrieched, as they fought to find something to do.  
"It's the best thing we can do-" Sirius was looking at the snow outside. "Snowball fight!" Lily smiled, looking at Tanya who was also smiling.  
"On brooms!" James added in. "Kay, Let's see, six people, let's nick a broom from the shed, then, er, Sirius, Me and Rem are the only one's who can fly.right?" everyone nodded. "Right, Sirius, you and Tanya, Remus, and Peter and me and Stinkwad." Lily glared at him. It was bitter cold outside, but they wore their warmest cloaks and tried to stay warm. Lily dodged almost everyone's snowballs, but nobody missed hers.  
"God, Evans, you have too good of reflexes." He said, missing a large tree, and flying farther and farther away from the school.  
"You're right." Lily said. He turned around and she mauled him with a snowball. They started going down, down, down, and CRASH!!  
Lily woke up moments later, having no clue where she was. "Potter! POTTER! James, where are you?" She looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of valley, and Marsh. She pulled herself out of a cold swamp and onto a nearby rock. James was lying with his head resting on a rock.  
"James!" She ran over to him. He opened his eyes.  
"Go! It's getting dark! I- Ouch! - Can't move my leg, go get help and come back."  
"Even being Stinkwad, I can't leave you here, I can't fly, it would take me ages to get back."  
"Go, we're wasting time." Lily bit her lip then nodded. "I'll hurry." He shut his eye again. She grabbed the broom and shot upwards. She hit her head then weaved her way through the trees. After at least ten minutes she saw the school. She leaned forward and sped up. She landed at the steps and ran. She ran all the way up to McGonagall's study, on the sixth floor.  
"Professor! It's James! W-we were having a snowball fight. He fell. He needs help, past the forest."  
"That far?" Lily nodded. "You'll have to show me, hurry now. She reached over for a cabinet and pulled out a very battered old broom.  
"You're going to-er-fly?"  
"Of course." Lily led her to James' broom, hopped on and flew, faster then last time. It was pitch black now. It would be near impossible to find him. You've got to Lil'. Said a voice in her head. She sped up. She looked behind her. McGonagall was right on her tail. She began to lower as her own rock came into view. There he was. He opened his eyes, smiled and shut them again. "James! Are you okay?"  
"Same as last time." He said grinning.  
"Mr. Potter, you must get on my broom, here you go, good, now Evan's let 's go." Lily followed them. For the first time since she woke up her neck and arm hurt terribly.  
Back at the castle Madam Pomfrey gave them each a potion to cure broken bones, then they went straight up to the common room. It was midnight by then and they collapsed onto the couches and were forced awake the next morning by Sirius, Remus, Tanya, and Peter. After telling the story they ran down to breakfast laughing. James and Lily both complained of pain in their arms, legs and neck, and were let off a day of classes.  
"You're getting good at hurting yourself, Evans." James said in a very jealous tone. Lily smiled boastfully. The next day however Snape accused them of faking, so they received a fortnight worth of detentions. So that night they went to McGonagall's office who told them to clean the floor, walls and tables of the Great hall, for three hours each night. They finished about half the floor by midnight. They climbed the stairs in a very tired way.  
"It's all your fault Evans!" Lily jumped around at him, slipping into the trick step up to his knee.  
"What? I saved your life and-"  
"You told us to run out!" She dropped her jaw.  
"You didn't have to follow bonehead! Don't you go telling me it's my fault. Snape doesn't dislike me anyway! I wouldn't have gotten into this mess if you hadn't given him a dang swirly!" She was fuming so much smoke was almost coming out her ears. He shrugged and walked off. "Wait. What about me?" He shrugged and walked away. The step became very painful, so Lily leaned against the rail for a balance. Night passed and the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, flew past four times sniggering at her. But nobody walked past till morning.  
"Lily!" It was Tanya. "I thought you had gone to breakfast, have you been here since you woke up, was that like ages ago?" Lily stared at her.  
"I was here all night." She groaned.  
"Weren't you with James?" Lily laughed.  
"As if that son of a gun would help me! He laughed and walked away."  
"Yeah! Right after you told me how it was all my fault about the detention!" James and Remus were walking down the stairs.  
"Yah! Right after you told me it was all my fault about the detention!" Lily yelled.  
"Tanya, leave her there."  
"No way! Lil' C'mon!" But as soon as Tanya pulled her out Lily grabbed her wand.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus pulled out his wand. James was on the ground in the full body bind. He couldn't even move his fingers.  
"Sorry Lil', It's just payback! Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled. Tanya muttered the counter curse and helped Lily up. "C'mon Lily!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled, but at that moment Peter and Sirius came out.  
"What the heck? What did you do to them?" Sirius yelled, he pulled out his wand and began muttering the counter curse.  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She said to both of them. "Now, tell anyone and I'll do it again! Got it Potter? Sorry you guys." She said the counter curse to all of them and they brought out their wands.  
"I don't think so. Leave him there." The next thing Lily knew she was on the ground, stiff as a board, with Tanya, flat on the floor next to her as the boys sped down the corridor. They were the last ones who had exited the Gryffindor tower, so they sat, stiff as boards, on the stairs for what seemed like hours. But when they began to get very hungry, due to the fact it was dinnertime, they heard voices on the stairs.  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I understand, but Remus Lupin, How could you do such a thing to your own friends?" It was a stern voice Lily and Tanya recognized at once. Two figures came around the corner, A very red Remus and a counter cursing McGonagall. Lily and Tanya stood up, rolling their necks, which cracked and their elbows and knees snapped. "Mr. Lupin, a week detention and-"  
"Professor, he-er-didn't do anything." Remus looked up, amazed. "It was Pot- It was me. I got stuck in the trick step last night after detention. Then in the morning Tanya came down and helped me out, then I cursed Tanya, but it didn't work, and as a joke we, er, cursed at the same time, and we're here."  
"Professor, No, she's covering for me. I cursed Tanya."  
"Lupin and Evans will get detention. And Ms. Evans," she continued, "I don't understand, you and Mr. Potter are Gryffindors, houses are like families! AND THIS FAMILY IS NOT WORKING! I would like to see some kindness between you from now on." McGonagall finished looking as if someone had just died. Lily turned as red as a cherry and frowned. Then smiled.  
"Okay, I'll be a load nicer to dear James." Remus' eyes widened and Tanya stifled a snort. "We'll be the best of friends." Even McGonagall laughed.  
"As if.One more fight and I'll put you in Slytherin." She said smiling.  
"Oh, fine, I'll be serious."  
"Good." She stomped off, and her high heels clicked until she was two floors below.  
"Evans!" It was James, He jumped out of a suit of armor with Sirius. "Did you just get me out of detention?" Lily smiled. He was very friendly now that Lily thought about it, she would never show it though. Lily and Tanya ran down to the Great Hall to catch the end of dinner, while James, Sirius and Remus climbed up to see Peter sitting by the portrait hole.  
"Pete!" Rem said oddly, "What on earth are you doing?"  
"Ask him!" he said pointing at the portrait.  
"Pete," said James, as if soothing a small child, "that is the fat LADY!" Peter sighed and tapped his teeth.  
"No, inside." They whispered the password and slipped inside, there were about 20 Slytherins sitting on the couches and Armchairs, even walking into the dorms.  
"What the-" Said Sirius before they spotted him.  
"GRYFFINDORS!" They all charged. James pulled them out and they ran, yelling for McGonagall. The day ended and so did the week, then the end of term was coming to a close. All Slytherins were to stay half the summer to repaint the Gryffindor Common Room and all the furniture. Then they would have to wash all the walls and clean all the beds by hand.  
Tanya, Lily, Remus, and Peter studied hard every night until midnight, while James and Sirius set off dungbombs in the girls' dormitories. By the end of June the exams had begun.  
'47. Name the year that Dragons were banned, and why the ministry did so.' James paused. Then wrote, In either 1709 or 1809, Not sure why, Probably because of the muggles that spotted them, even though in my opinion they should have been burned since they burned us, even though it never worked, it's the thought that counts.  
After the exams they walked out to the grounds. Snape was sitting under the tree reading.  
"Hey! Snivellus!" He looked up and covered his face with the book. "We're not stupid like you! We know you're not reading! Your too stupid!" He stuffed the book in his back and pulled out his wand.  
"Rictusempra!" His wand sparked and flew backwards into the lake. James and Sirius laughed so hard they nearly fell over.  
"Ha! You can't do that either! Rictusempra!" He fell over and began rolling all over the ground laughing and itching himself. James had hit him with the tickling spell. A boy beside Snape had summoned his wand and he jumped forwards.  
"Tarantellegra!" James and Sirius split apart and didn't notice it hit Lily whose feet began doing a strange foot movement. Remus and Tanya began to try to figure out the counter- curse.  
"Locomotor Mortis." The spell hit Lily again and she looked as if she had had a heart attack. Her legs were as stiff as a board but her feet seemed to be trying to move. Finally there was a loud pop and she stopped moving, and her eyes shut. She was unconscious.  
"Don't you ever.EVER.Hurt her again!" Tanya screamed. Sirius aimed the disarming charm at Snape and he shot backwards into the lake. They helped her up as she opened her eyes.  
"Where's Snape?"  
"In the lake." She dropped her jaw.  
"What has he done to you?"  
"Nothin, it's more that he's here. If you understand."  
"Potter, I was kind of thinking that you weren't all that bad, but you are, and you will never change. You Careless Git!"  
"I took his wand and he flew into the lake." Sirius admitted, proudly.  
"Prat!" She stood up and ran towards the castle. She ran up to the owlery to visit her owl, Kathey. She wasn't there. There were footsteps behind her. It was McGonagall. "Ms. Evans, Your owl was found on the grounds with 100 roses, the trip was too much for her she, well, she's, er-dead." Lily ran to the dormitory and cried into her pillow. Tanya and Remus left, a minute after Lily and Peter, Sirius and James watched Snape swim to the side and climb out, throwing small rocks at the giant squid. As Lily cried in her bed, she heard a voice,  
"Lil'? You in here?" It was Tanya. Lily thought she left when she  
popped from behind Lily's hangings. "Wazzup?" she said oddly. "James is 'what's up.'" She stared, very confused. "My owl was found on the grounds dead! With eight so dozen roses. WHO ELSE WOULD DO THAT?" She shrugged. "Sorry Lil'." It was James in doorway. "I was sorry about the spell, so I gave you a gift. It didn't turn out. Really, I'm so sorry." The term ended and the next thing they knew they were on the train home. As they climbed on, James thought, I blew it.As if she would have liked that. I thought we could be friends, she's too innocent.I totally blew it.I guess I can go on insulting her.  
  
Lily waved to Tanya who jumped into her father's car and sped off. Lily got to a bus and began to look for a seat. "Lily!" It was Sirius who was standing with James looking oddly innocent. "Not so fast, we're taking the same bus." Lily dropped her jaw. "Why?" Lily asked, flabbergasted. "Because we feel like it, we will get there, get off, and fly home on brooms." "You are two brainless gits." Lily said walking onto the bus again. "We don't have to sit together." Lily turned.The seats were all full except for three seats in the back. Sirius and James ran to get the sides and Lily was stuck in the middle, trying to ignore the pulling of hair, the pinching and the prodding of wands from James. When the bus stopped she stomped off with out a backward glance. They ran after her, but stopped at the door as it was slammed in their faces.  
  
Lily called for her mother.Her father.No answer. "Petunia!" "I'm behind you stupid." She said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. "So, how was freak school?" "How would I know, I wasn't there?" Petunia was looking both scared and murderous. " 'Tunia, what's wrong?" She pointed to the stairs behind her. James and Sirius were poking the pictures on the wall with their wands, trying to make them move.  
"Potter! Get out of my house!" Lily screamed.  
"Okay." He ran past me and out the open front door. Sirius however began balancing a table on the wall.  
"SIRIUS!" Lily screamed, "OUT!" He ran out and James ran in and covered Petunia in frogs, she screamed and ran up the stairs. "POTTER, BLACK! OUT! NOW!" They looked quite hurt.  
"You didn't like our magic?" Sirius asked.  
"It was marvelous, but you'll get expelled."  
"It was in your house!" James yelled and they ran out the front door as three owls flew into the room and about a dozen brooms landed in the front yard. There was a tall man who came up to the door first.  
"I'm Harvey Lawtwart . Ms. Evans, you conjured three spells in the last four minutes. You cannot do that. You will be expelled."  
"No, I swear! It was James Potter and Sirius Black, they each did one, no James did two, even ask my sister.Petunia!" Petunia ran halfway down the stairs shrieked and ran back up. "PETUNIA!" She walked down slowly. "Petunia, who conjured those spells a minute ago?"  
"YOU!" Lily dropped her jaw. "Fine, two tall boys, one with long black hair, and one with messy black hair."  
"James and Sirius, I swear, I didn't, but please don't expel them."  
"Ms. Evans, they each only did two, three are needed to expel one, but they will not be expelled, yet." Lily nodded and walked upstairs. 


	5. The Letters of Life and Death

5  
The Letters of Life and Death  
  
The feast was very long and painful for Lily, so at eight thirty she whispered to Tanya that she was going upstairs. Tanya understood completely. Lily sat in her usual armchair by the fire. She loved her father more than anything. The one thing she couldn't understand was, why? Was it really an accident? It had something to do with her she knew it.  
Someone coughed. Lily jumped around. It was Remus. She smiled. He sat down across from her. "Chess?"  
"Sure." He beat her terribly and they just laughed about it.  
"Lily, I know how you feel about your dad."  
"How could you ever know?" He took a deep breath.  
"I haven't even told James or Sirius, and they're my best friends." He took another deep breath.  
"If you don't want-"  
"It's okay," he interrupted. "My dad died just this summer, right before I came to James' house. I would have never come to school even if it weren't for my brother Romulus. He was in his seventh year last year. Slytherin." He said making a face. Lily giggled.  
"I'm really sorry, Rem."  
"Well, we can just be normal around each other, since we're even now." Lily nodded, almost smiling.  
"I guess so, Rem do you-" The door burst open and all the Gryffindors ran in. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He nodded. Lily sat on her bed thinking. How had Remus' father die? Did it have anything to do with dad? Then from her nearest window.BANG! She sat up and ran to the window. Sitting on the outer sill was a large barn owl. She yanked the window open. The note said:  
  
Dear Lily,  
Your father and I miss you very Much, So since your birthday is in October, we sent you an early gift. We Hope you like it very much. We love you always.  
  
Mum  
  
Lily sat reading the letter over and over again. Your Father and I. This must have been written ages ago. She put it down and wrote on another paper:  
  
Mum,  
Is dad there right now? Write Soon I really need to know. Is he there? Also, Thank you for the note. How did you find an Owl? Anyway keep writing with owl post.  
Lily  
  
The door opened and Tanya came in. "Lily! We're having a party. Hurry down!" pause. "Lily? Hmm." Lily sat silently, pretending to be asleep. She grabbed the brown box next to the owl, tied her note to the owls leg and it flew off. She unfolded the package and then she pulled out a picture of her entire family. They were at the lake on a big boat with her friend Camille and her brother and sister, Vernon and Marge, and their parents, Karen and Jim Dursley. Marge, who was about the size of eight Camille's, was sitting on the beach chair that was sagging to the deck of the boat. Vernon and Petunia were over talking by the television and Camille, Lily, Karen, Jim, Rose, and Edward were all on the top deck in life jackets. Lily pulled out the next item. It was a diamond heart necklace. She put it around her neck and put her head on her pillow and fell asleep.  
  
The next day was hard for Lily, who was waiting eagerly for her mother's reply. By the end of classes she dashed up to her dormitory to find the owl on the bed.  
  
Dear Lily,  
Yes, of course your father is here. Why Wouldn't he be dear? I hope you liked the gift. We'll send you another one on your real birthday. We got the owl at a store in London. We are going to keep it to keep in touch with you. Our owl's name is Yellow. Cameron named her that. Did you get a new pet in Diagon Alley? Well write soon.  
  
I love you, Mum  
  
Lily dashed down the stairs and ran over to Remus. "Rem, I need to talk to you."  
"What?"  
"Did you get a letter about your dad?"  
"No, my mom told me." Lily dropped her shoulders dramatically. "Why what's up?"  
"My dad. I got a letter from my mom. He's not dead. He's at home. Do you think it was a nasty joke or something?" He stared.  
"Who wrote it?" she pulled out the letter and handed it to him. "Marita M. Joklray" he read. "Come with me to the library. I want to find out who she is." They ran to the Library and immediately ran to the Famous Magical Persons section. He looked at all the titles and then stopped.  
"Look, the biography of the Joklray family." Lily pulled it from the shelf and began reading.  
"There's only barely a page about her." Lily began reading the page out loud. "Born in 1944, Marita May Joklray was born under the new moon of August fourth. Oh, this is so unimportant. Here, In 1975, That was two years ago, she joined a group of evil wizards with a leader of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I've heard of him! He's supposed to be the most powerful and evil wizard of this century!"  
"She has been convicted of twenty two murders in the last two years. Look, this book was written about, oh my god! This was written in 1922." Remus jumped to her side.  
"Look here. She tells her victims ahead of time that they will be murdered, but they don't recognize it. She has been known by her future reading skills! Remus! I need to tell my parents! They could get killed! That letter! That was the warning!" Lily was shaking very hard now.  
"Okay, we'll send him a letter.No, let's go to Dumbledore." They agreed and began running down the hall. "Look at the time. It's passed ten, if we get caught-"  
"Ooh!" It was Peeves the Poltergeist. "Look what we have here!"  
"Peeves, no, please, leave us alone!"  
"Students out of Bed!"  
"Run!" Remus whispered they turned a corner and ran headlong into McGonagall.  
"What are you doing?" she shrieked.  
"We," Lily gasped. "Need-to-get-to-professor-Dumbledore."  
"Why?" Lily sighed then yanked the torn out library page and the letter out of her pocket. "Dear Lord, come with me." She led them around a corner to a large stone griffin. "Bertie Botts every flavor beans." The griffin jumped to life and moved aside to show a concealed door. She pointed them to the moving staircase and they stepped on and moved upwards. They knocked on the door and no one answered. Just go in! Said a small voice in her head. Without thinking twice she entered. Dumbledore was standing halfway to the door with his hand outstretched.  
"Ms. Evans, what are you doing up so late? Explain." Lily explained everything then Dumbledore began tapping his teeth.  
"Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, back to bed. I will take care of everything. But Lily, no matter how hard I try, I don't know if I can save him in time." Lily nodded and they walked to their dormitories.  
  
Lily was in a large tree. There were small rustling noises all around her. Then to her complete surprise Petunia jumped out.  
" 'Tunia?"  
"You! How dare you! It's all your fault. You will never be welcomed again at home."  
"Oh, what did I do?" Lily asked innocently. In re turn Petunia sneered, "As if! Coming home this summer. ' I'm so good because I'm a witch!' I don't think so! You're nothing less then a freak."  
"But Petunia!" She pushed her.  
  
"Lily!" It was Tanya and the other dormitory girls standing over her. Jamy, Laycy, and Lawerin. "Lily, your dad.Dumbledore told us to tell you.Well, he wants to meet you in the Defense against the Dark arts classroom." Lily jumped up and grabbed her robes, not bothering to get dressed. She ran through the portrait hole and to the room where she usually had Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Intrigua. Dumbledore was in a corner with her own mother and Petunia.  
"Ms. Evans, your father has been killed, but I'm keeping your mother and sister here."  
"But, Dumbledore, they're muggles."  
"Well, some arrangements have been made. But I have a feeling you may be in danger too. So tell me if anything odd is happening. I am letting them hide in a compartment here where food will be sent to them. We are, in the meantime trying to catch the murderer." He was twirling his beard oddly. Her mother was so white she didn't even think of giving her a hug of welcome. "Lily, go back to bed. It's almost three."  
  
Lily didn't hear much more about her mother and sister for about a month. She was sitting in the common room with Sirius, Remus, Tanya and James when another owl, looking just like the one who had delivered the fake letter about her father, flew in. Dear Lily,  
You are a smart little child, I see, but, you Are already too late for your mother, I'm afraid, She will be lying dead forever. I have no need for Your sister, just you. I will be searching for you, Until I find you. Dear old Dumbledore will not be Able to help you much either, you are you and only You can save yourself, My dear.  
Sincerely,  
Marita M Joklray  
On Halloween, before the feast, were the Gryffindor quidditch try- outs. James, Sirius, Peter and even Tanya were trying out.  
"C'Mon Lil'" said Sirius, "Try-out, if you get chosen you can always resign." Lily sighed, she knew Sirius would badger her until she gave in.  
"Okay, but I'm not promising I'll do it."  
  
On Halloween they all walked down to the pitch. Katie Jonson, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was standing near a pile of brooms. Sirius and James had sneaked in their own broomsticks and so Peter, Lily and Tanya went alone to get their brooms.  
"Right, now, I'm Katie Jonson. Who s trying out to be a chaser?" Sirius, James, and Lily raised their hands along with two fifth year girls, Alisha Parkinson, and Traci Stone.  
"Okay, you guys, fly around the pitch once and then pass and everyone score once. Go." They lifted off the ground. By the looks of it the two fifth year girls were terrible. The ball they were passing was a red one that always slipped from their hands. James, Sirius and even Lily scored right away, by throwing through the three gold hoops at the end of the field. But Alisha and Traci took about twenty minutes to score.  
"Right," said Katie, writing on her clipboard. "So now beaters," by dusk she had watched the chasers, beaters and keepers.  
"Right, er, chasers, Potter, Black, Evans." Lily smiled, she had begun to hope to get chosen. "Beaters, well we already have one, but our new one is Tori Perkins. Keeper, Alex Montgomery. First practice, tomorrow at five, and first game November 18th." Tanya, Peter and Lily walked up to the feast, as James and Sirius ran up to the dormitories to put their brooms away.  
  
On November 18th Lily didn't eat anything, she sat in the Great hall, shaking.  
"C'mon Lily, it's going to be okay- Stop it you guys!" James and Sirius were chucking hashbrowns at Severus Snapes head.  
"What has he done to you bonehead?" Tanya asked wickedly.  
"Nothing, it's more that he's there." Sirius said shortly.  
"POTTER! BLACK! EVANS!" They looked up.  
"I didn't Professor, I swear."  
"What are you talking about Evans? If you want to be ready for the match you better go. Evans, eat something." She threw Lily an apple, which she ate half of before throwing it to the giant squid in the lake on the grounds.  
When they started playing the commentator, Gilderoy Lockhart, began talking very quickly.  
"Gryffindor in Possession, Potter, Evans, Black, Potter, Evans, Potter, SCORE! Gryffindor 10-0! Slytherin, Kasely, Couric, Jamia, Couric, Jamia, Kasely, Gryffindor! Potter, Black, Potter, Black, Potter, Evans, Black, SCORE! 20-0. Potter, Black, Evans Score. Slytherin in possession, no Gryffindor, Potter, Evans, Black, Evans, SCORE! 30-0. Oh- Dear God! Bludger to Evans head. She, my-oh my! She hit the whomping willow!" Dumbledore was running towards her, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey. "Well, er, Gryffindor caught the snitch. They win." Sirius, James, Tanya, Remus and Peter were all running, their broomsticks in the middle of the field.  
  
"Is she alive, Headmaster?" Tanya said.  
"Yes, but very weak, gee wizz! That could very well have killed her!"  
  
The entire quidditch team came to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were talking in a corner. "I don't think she should ever play again!"  
"Madam Pomfrey, be realistic, maybe next year." She nodded.  
Every day Remus, Peter, Tanya, Sirius and sometimes James visited her.  
On December 8th she woke up, but had a leave of absence from classes  
until the Christmas break was over. After they all left on the 8th she  
fell into a dreamy sleep. She was on a tree, with James.  
"I can't believe you! How could you put us out like that?" James looked very angry.  
"We were such a good team." Lily looked up. Sirius was above her on a branch. Both of them in their Quidditch robes with their broomsticks. "Then you had to go and quit!"  
"I chose you for a reason!" Katie was on her other side. "I didn't choose you to quit!"  
"But Madam Pomfrey said-" They pushed her, farther, farther down, into the blackness. And then she felt the pain, the same pain as when she was hit.  
"Lily! Lily! LILY!" Lily opened her eyes. Remus and Tanya were above her. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded.  
"Why?" She said oddly.  
"You were screaming." Lily looked stunned.  
"What time is it?" Remus pointed to the clock. 2 AM. "It was weird I was in a tree. James and Sirius, and oh, yah, Katie, were yelling at me because I resigned."  
"YOU RESIGNED?" Sirius and James were standing behind her, horrorstruck. Lily nodded.  
"Then they pushed me and I was in so much pain. It was terrible."  
"Well, You get to come out of the hospital tomorrow." Lily nodded, very embarrassed.  
"Go to bed you guys, sleep in, you shouldn't have come, It's okay."  
  
The shock of her mother's death lasted until near Christmas. On Christmas Morning she woke to find a small pile of gifts at the foot of the bed. They, just as they had the year before, took their gifts to the boy's room. None of them were awake so Tanya and Lily rustled them awake. From Remus Lily received a wizards chess set with crystal and chrome pieces. From Tanya she got a necklace that matched the one Lily liked that Tanya always wore, and a crystal collar for her cat, which she named Kiwaki. Sirius gave her a set called:  
  
Fireworks, Dungbombs and other Illegal tricks to  
  
Play on Friends  
  
James  
  
James had given her a little crystal ball.  
  
"Er, sorry, what is it?" Lily said quietly.  
"It's called a Misery Maker. It tells the most miserable parts of your future, or your descendants futures."  
"Oh, that's so sweet, I hope you like my gift." He pulled out the small gift bag. And pulled out a small blue creature with wings. "It's a pixie."  
"I noticed." James said as it bit him.  
"It will stay with you for 1000 hours unless the counter curse is put on it, then it will be a sweet little pet."  
"Make it stop! Ouch!"  
"Tell me how to work this thing, then I will."  
"You just ask to see the worst part of your life or something and then it will show them in pain or misery."  
"Right, then show me the worst part of my life." It turned foggy then there was an enourmous burst of green light and it was clear.  
"Mentobula!" The pixie sat infront of James and squeeked cheerfully. "Okay, to me it looked as if James just cursed me." Even James burst out laughing and the Pixie made a strange sound that sounded like 'ree-oo-ree- oo.' In a tone that sounded as if it were choking. They laughed even harder at that. The pixie growled and Lily said, "James, it looks like you've got a very violent Pixie." They laughed some more.  
  
After the feast they went outside to have their, if it counts, annual snowball fight. "Same teams!" Tanya yelled running for Sirius' motorcycle.  
"Evans, you break my leg again and I'll kill you."  
"What if I-"  
"No Broken bones!" He almost yelled.  
"Alright, alright, no broken bones." As they flew above the others Lily muttered a simple curse, called the broken bone undoer to Lily. "Go lower." Lily said in James' ear. He followed her directions. "Look behind us!" Lily said in a very excited voice. He turned and was smashed in the face by the snowball and they fell into the cold snow. He sat up laughing and reached for his broom. It was gone.  
"Hey, where's my-" Then he noticed. Lily was soaring higher and higher on James' broom. "You should never have resigned, even being you, Evans." She smiled and then got hit in the head with a snowball, thrown by Sirius, which was cursed to bounce of your head until to a temperature in which it would melt.  
After the snowball fight James and Sirius led them down the stairs towards where the Hufflepuff's usually came up to breakfast from. They were led to a painting of a large bowl of fruit. James looked around then tickled the pear. It giggled, then turned into a doorknob, which was seized by Sirius. They entered a dark room and were soon surrounded by twenty or so little goblin like creatures.  
"House elves." Sirius muttered.  
"Can we help you, Black, the bold?" Muttered one.  
"Pettigrew the Perfect." Squeeked another.  
"Lupin the Loyal." Chimed the next.  
"Garters the Great." Gasped the most large house elf, who looked to fat to say anything.  
"Evans the Entertainer." Lily giggled.  
"Potter the Potty." James' jaw dropped and Lily bumped into him purposely.  
"Oh, sorry POTTY!" Lily sneered. But James kicked her out of the way and stepped forewords.  
"We want, er, six butterbeers for now, can you make those instantly refilling. And er, we want some pumpkin pasties, Bertie Botts," They were instantly naming their favorite sweets.  
"Lemon Drops." Lily added.  
"Huh? What are those?" Tanya asked very un-sure.  
"Lemon drops, muggle sweets." Tanya nodded. Ten minutes later they were in the boys dorm eating and drinking everything. Sirius, after eight butterbeers, was staring through unfocused eyes and giggling slightly.  
"Tanya, what's up with Sirius?"  
"The butterbeers, they're alcoholic." She said, as if it were obvious.  
"What? But we're-we're only twelve." Tanya shrugged oddly.  
"I'm almost fideen." Sirius giggled quietly.  
"Siri, you're almost dead!" James shouted, as if Sirius were deaf. Sirius scratched his chin as the others laughed insanely. Sirius had twelve butterbeers all together by the time they went to bed, and James with seven, was not nearly as bad as Sirius had been with eight. By the time classes started again, they were back to their normal selves. Except perhaps Sirius, who had never been quite normal.  
  
"1, 2, 3, Feraverta. Mr. Potter, you try it first." McGonagall  
said sternly.  
"No, Professor, please." James plead.  
"Professor, I'll do it." Said Lily excitedly, but then thought  
twice, wanting to see James kill himself.  
"No, Mr. Potter, you do it." Lily smiled. He groaned. James  
raised his wand and muttered, "1, 2, 3 Feraverta." The small parrot  
infront of him popped and a tall silver cup was in it's spot. There  
was applause from everyone, even Lily. After Transfiguration they  
walked towards the dungeons resentfully.  
  
Professor Coluberosor was pacing the room mumbling something  
that sounded like, Awful, rotten, dirty Slytherin filth. And Lily was  
sure that she was right because the Slytherins, on the other end of  
the room were al looking at their feet guiltily.  
"Get out your books. Slytherins, you will be doing the potion on  
page 836 and-"  
"Professor Coluberosor! That's for fifth years." Snape shrieked.  
Coluberosor turned to him.  
"Better get started then, you little piece of filth. And," she  
continued, "Gryffindors, on page 351 dears." Lily scanned the page.  
The chapter was titled: Potions for beginning your first year. She  
smiled and began slicing caterpillars.  
Half way through class a tall thin, evil looking Slytherin stood  
up, and his cauldron banged to the floor. His knife stripped the end  
of his robes and he opened his mouth to talk.  
"THIS IS NOT FAIR, COLUBEROSOR! THOSE GROSS GRYFFINDORS ARE  
DOING A SIMPLED FIRST YEAR POTION AND WE'RE STUCK WITH A FIFTH YEAR  
POTION!?! I'M TALKING TO DUMBLE-"  
"Mr. Roklart, Professor Dumbledore will not care, it is me who  
is the teacher, so hold your tongue." Roklart was about to yell again  
but stopped.  
"Oliver! You say one more word and you will have detention for  
the rest of this year! It is not my fault that you had to steal  
Dumbledore's items with your other stuck up Slytherin friends! If you  
or your buddies do one more thing wrong you will have detention in the  
summer like last year! But then your mummy and daddy will miss you. SO  
YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP, YOU WRENCH FACED PIG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW  
MUCH US TEACHERS HAD TO GO THROUGH TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE NOT EXPELLED!  
SO SIT DOWN AND START OVER ON YOUR POTION!" She cursed very loudly and  
Oliver Roklart's mouth was hanging open and he was very white.  
Coluberosor was straightening out her robes and she pulled out her bun  
to show long curly auburn hair. Roklart sat down and Coluberosor  
smiled.  
"Good, now Gryffindors, since, I see you are done, you may go,  
NO! Roklart, you and your Slytherin group are not done." Lily and  
Tanya collapsed into the common room laughing.  
"Coluberosor is so awesome!"  
"Even McGonagall wouldn't let us out early! And she's our head!"  
"Or give us fifty points extra for the heck of it!"  
"Where is Sirius and James?" asked Peter. Him and Remus had just  
come through the portrait hole.  
"No idea, but don't you think that was the most awesome, where  
are you going?" They had suddenly run out of the common room. Tanya  
and Lily followed. They turned a corner. A portrait shut and Lily went  
up to the man and said, "We're with them." He squinted his eyes at  
them.  
"What were their names?"  
"Remus and Peter." Tanya gasped.  
"And the ones before?" Lily bit her lip and said, "James and  
Sirius." It swung open. "Was that the password? What are you guys  
doing?"  
"Evans, shut up!" James swung the portrait shut and looked at  
them. "What are you doing here?" Lily shrugged and looked around.  
There were shelves lining the room and in the corner a handsome  
fireplace, three chairs and two twin beds. In front of the shelves was  
a large table with two candles and six chairs around it. In the  
shelves were huge mugs of butterbeer, bags of sweets, and boxes of  
Filibuster fireworks and Zonko's products. In cages by the artificial  
window were the pixie and the garden gnome.  
"James, what is this place?"  
"Well, we call it the Lair." Lily raised her eyebrows. Sirius  
waved his wand and three more chairs appeared. Remus, Tanya and Lily  
sat down and Peter took the empty one next to Sirius, who handed them  
all mugs of butterbeer.  
"Evans, you mention this to anyone and we get expelled, okay,  
you don't say anything! Got it?" Lily nodded.  
"Why just me?"  
"Why else? I don't trust you!" Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
The rest of the evening they spent in front of a grand fire doing  
homework. At near ten the large barn owl swung through the portrait  
and landed infront of Remus and Lily gasped. Remus opened it and  
swallowed, holding back tears.  
"It's my mum, she's, she's dead." Lily swung her arms around him  
and whispered.  
"It's all right, we're here for you." In the morning Lily woke  
up first, she was laying on a bed with Tanya, whose face was stuck to  
her paper, and Remus, who had pushed his way to the pillow. Since it  
was a Saturday, Lily didn't wake them up but went to her homework  
again. But by nine she decided it was time. She grabbed a few  
Filibuster Fireworks, lit them and blew them off by the beds. There  
were a few screams and then James was throwing Bertie Botts Beans at  
her head.  
  
They spent almost every afternoon in the 'Lair', goofing off and  
wasting time with sweets. It was good for everyone, except perhaps  
Sirius, to have a place to go to get more Butterbeer. Sirius was drunk  
almost every night. By the Easter holidays they had to go to the  
Kitchens and restock on sweets.  
Easter Morning Lily woke up alone in her dormitory. She grabbed  
her bag from her bedside and ran to the boys dorm. It was deserted.  
The common room was full of other kids, but no Tanya, no Sirius, no  
Remus, no Peter, and thankfully, no James. She was about to slump into  
a chair when she remembered. She ran down the stairs and down a  
corridor.  
"Sirius and James." The portrait swung open and Lily jumped onto  
the bed next to Tanya.  
"Hey Lil'." Lily had gotten everybody a box of muggle chocolate  
eggs, secretly bewitched with live chicks inside. James grabbed one  
and bit it. He cried out in surprise and pulled it out of his mouth.  
He cracked it in half and a tiny chick jumped out. Even James burst  
out with laughter.  
  
In late April there was another quidditch game. Gryffindor  
verses Ravenclaw. The school headed down for the pitch around eleven  
and when the teams saw them coming they stopped practicing and went  
into the locker rooms. Sirius and James put on their scarlet robes,  
talking quietly. Katie stood up and began tapping her teeth and pacing  
back and forth.  
"Right, now, we win this game, and the next and we're in the  
finals. Right now we're tied for third, meaning today we could get  
into last place. We have the best team in five years. So-"  
"Kate, it's only five years because you came five years ago."  
"Shut up, Black." She said laughing. "Ok, James, you and Sirius  
need to keep doing your thing. You can do it. You've done well in  
every other game. Don't try too hard, or else we'll be down the drain  
by the end. So, tut, tut, let's go!" she was, obviously, very nervous.  
  
The new chaser was Oliver Steel. He was a very tall, black  
haired boy, who always seemed to be giggling over stupid things, like,  
today, the grass being wet.  
"That's weird." Oliver giggled. "It's wet! When we want to play  
quidditch!" James and Sirius dropped their jaws. Why did Lily RESIGN!  
The whole school seemed to be out in the stands. The teams  
mounted and the whistle blew just as Gilderoy Lockhart started  
commentating.  
"Gryffindor in possession, and gee, Potter does fly well, but  
nothing compared to me, I was asked already to join the national squad  
when I leave school, in my dorm I have a comet 180 and-"  
"Lockhart!" It was McGonagall, "talk about the game, or else you  
won't have a broom, or legs to ride it!"  
"Right, er, oh, my, GRYFFINDOR SCORES THREE TIMES! 30-0! Dear  
GOD! Gryffindor caught the snitch, but that catch was very pitiful, I  
could do that even better, even thought I best at Beater, but I am a  
talented keep-"  
"Lockhart! The game has ended!"  
"Ah, right, 180 to, FINE LEAVE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were having a party.  
  
Meanwhile James, Lily, Tanya, Remus, Sirius and Peter were  
having another party.  
"That was so awesome! The game barely lasted two minutes! You  
are the best team."  
"Even me, Evans?" Lily looked over at James.  
"I never said you Potter! I was talking to Sirius!" Lily said  
smiling.  
"Thanks Evans!" Said Sirius and James together, but in slightly  
different tones. Sirius got up for another butterbeer and another and  
finally after his ninth, Tanya and Lily grabbed the butter beer out of  
his hands and shoved him into his seat.  
  
In the common room they were having a larger party (people wise)  
but a miniscule one (food wise)  
"Hey! Oliver!" Oliver Steel looked over and said, "huh?"  
"Where are the team stars, Potter and Black?" He shrugged and  
handed her a butterbeer, which splashed a little but didn't spill.  
Oliver started choking in laughter.  
Gryffindor had another game in April, which they won easily  
against Hufflepuff, and that put them in the finals. So in mid-May  
they walked onto the field on considerably empty stomachs. James and  
Sirius didn't talk or listen while Katie went on and on about how it  
was our year and if we lost we would be pounded to pulp.  
So they walked onto the field, not feeling much better than  
before. The whistle blew, and James absent-mindedly scored three  
times, along with Sirius with two. After around, what must have been  
well over an hour, James stared up at the huge score board.  
Gryffindor; 260. Slytherin; 90. If Slytherin caught the snitch now, we  
would still win, by 20. As long as they stayed one hundred fifty up.  
But then Slytherin scored twice, they were at the bare minimum. James  
dived for the Slytherin near the goal post. He whimpered a shriek of  
surprise and dropped the quaffle, which James caught and scored.  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lockhart shrieked. "AND SLYTHERIN CAUGHT  
THE SNITCH.BUT GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Katie flew over to James and hugged  
him and pecked him on the cheek. Then Sirius. Oliver was on the ground  
laughing. But in an instant James and Sirius were with their friends,  
running to have their own party.  
  
At the beginning of June the exams had started. Monday they sat  
through history of Magic exam, Transfiguration exam, and Defense  
against the dark arts. Tuesday was Astronomy, charms, and Potions  
first year exam. Then they sat out on the grounds staring at the giant  
squid.  
"I can't wait till next year." Remus said dreamily.  
"Why?" Lily said awkwardly.  
"Hogsmede! Plus we get to choose our classes. Have you done it  
yet, Lil'." She shrugged.  
"Sort of." She pulled the page out of her bag. She had marked  
off Study of Ancient ruins and Divination. But still needed three  
more. Remus had also chosen Divination but instead of Study of Ancient  
ruins he had Care of Magical Creatures. So just for the heck of it  
they chose the same three, Ancient ruins, Divination and Magical  
Creatures. In the end they had also chosen Artithmancy and Medieval  
Magical Art. James, Sirius and Tanya had chosen Muggle Studies,  
wanting to learn about other ways of life, and Divination.  
Tanya invited Lily to stay in the summer and she agreed at once,  
not wanting to spend one more second with Petunia. When the Hogwarts  
Express pulled into Kings Cross Station on June 21st, Lily and Tanya  
ran towards Tanya's dad, a tall dark blonde man with a large smile.  
They had just gotten into the car when Remus ran up to the car. 


	6. The Unbelivably Lovable Summer

6  
  
The Unbelievably Lovable Summer  
  
"You guys, write to me when you get home and make sure you can come to  
Hogsmeade."  
"Okay, Tanya's dad can sign for me." Tanya nodded. "I'll write  
as soon as I get home. And Rem, thanks for all your help with  
Joklray." He nodded and ran off towards James, Sirius, and Peter, who  
also waved.  
After the long drive out in the country they pulled up to a good-  
sized house, that looked like it was built in 1850. Tanya led her up  
to the front door and it creaked open. They were in a small living  
room, on the far side was a door to the kitchen. From there was a  
bathroom, and the Master bedroom. They walked to a corner of the house  
and Tanya began walking upwards in thin air. Lily followed nervously.  
Up at the top was a huge room. There was a king sized canopy bed, a  
dresser, a dressing table with a mirror and other magical items. There  
were two doors at the dark end of the room, a very pink bathroom and a  
walk in closet. Tanya and Lily shoved their trunks into a corner of  
the closet and sat down on the bed. They talked for a while, until a  
small gray owl flew into the bedroom. It landed infront of them and  
Tanya unfolded it.  
"Lily, it's from Remus, it's for you." Lily smiled at Tanya's  
joking face.  
  
Dear Lily,  
I miss you already. After the entire year being spent with you,  
I miss you more than anything. I want to tell you my affections  
towards you. You are a flower of beauty and wonder. You are faithful  
you are honorable and Loving. And I want to spend my entire life with  
you. I love you Lily.  
Sincerely,  
  
Remus  
  
P.S. Lily, my love, write back to me using Ebony.  
  
Lily was laughing very hard at this point. But Tanya had just finished reading it and was staring, disbelieving at Lily.  
"This isn't from Remus." Lily giggled. "First of all, Ebony isn't Remus' owl. Second of all this is James' handwriting."  
  
"Prove it." Tanya challenged. Lily agreed and wrote:  
  
Dear 'Remus,'  
If you are Remus you will know, why did I quit the quidditch team? Not because I was hurt, but because:  
  
Thanks ever so.  
Lily  
  
Lily had only told Remus she had partly quit because of James bugging her. She told Tanya so and she cracked up. About twenty minutes later an owl appeared.  
  
Dear Lily,  
Duh I'm Remus, who else would I be? Anyway you quit because of James. He bugs you too much. So you quit to get away from him. And it didn't work because all your friends hang around him so you have to also.  
Write soon My Love,  
Rem  
  
Lily's mouth was hanging open. But she wrote it and, on the back of the note wrote,  
  
Dear Remus,  
I still don't quite believe you. So I'll find out. You just wait.  
Lily  
  
"Tanya, do you have two brooms?" she nodded and pulled them from under her bed. She tied the note to the owl and it flew off.With Tanya and Lily close behind.  
  
By four they had arrived at Sirius' house, the large one near James' house. They flew right in the window after the owl.  
"I knew it." Lily said calmly. Sirius was sitting in the dark room with James next to him. "It was you the entire time. You can't fool me." The door opened and someone came in and after a second was gone. "Remus?" James nodded.  
"He told me to write it for you. You are very disrespectful Lily." Lily's mouth was open again. Tanya went to the door and called down the stairs,  
"REM!" His head popped out of a closet, then in again. Lily and Tanya smiled and walked down the stairs. "Rem, come out." Tanya urged. He came out, looking at his shoes.  
"Remus, it's okay.I like you too." His head popped up.  
"Really?" Lily nodded. He smiled.  
"Lily, it's going to be dark soon, we've better be going."  
"No," It was Sirius at the top of the stairs. "Stay here, you can stay in my mum's room."  
"But, Sirius, what about her?" Sirius gestured them up the stairs.  
"She died a while back, I was glad, I thought I had gotten rid of her, but look." He pointed to a large frame by the door. It was a portrait of a witch sleeping. "She's better not see you. She'll freak out. She's not the nicest type." Lily and Tanya looked very awkward.  
"Sorry," said Lily, "why don't you take it down?"  
"Tried," he sighed sorrowfully. "But she put up a sticking charm, it'll never come down, plus every time we try, she screams at us. I'm surprised I'm not deaf. Anyway, her room's through there. He pointed to a room near the kitchen. "Plus watch out, Kreacher, the house elf, always goes through there. Don't freak out or he'll probably hurt you." Lily nodded and they followed Sirius back up the stairs.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up but kept her eyes shut. From the light shining through her eyelids she could tell it was a very bright day. She opened her eyes and screamed. Tanya jumped up and a moment later the door swung open. It was Sirius holding an orange.  
"KREACHER! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE!" The very ugly house-elf walked out and up the stairs. "And you stay away from my broomstick!" There was a whimper and Sirius left. Tanya and Lily wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later to see all the boys at the table.  
"Lily, Tanya, why don't you stay here for a while?" Sirius invited. But Tanya shook her head. "We're leaving for Paris today. We're going to see ancient French wizard history along with the Eiffel Tower." Sirius stuck his tongue out. "Sorry, we'll see you at school." Lily said smiling.  
  
Once they reached Tanya's house they pulled their muggle suitcases out, into the car, and seven hours later their airplane landed in Paris. "Tanya, why did we take a plane rather than brooms?" Tanya sighed. "It's dad, he, well, he's obsessed with muggle items. There's the most beautiful wizard hotel in downtown Paris, with a view of Eiffel Tower from every window, even though you really can't see it, I mean it's magic, anyway, Dad wants to stay next door at the muggle hotel. But he's letting us stay at our kind of hotel." Tanya finished as they were walking out of the airport. They spent all of the first four days sightseeing muggle stuff, then for the rest of the three weeks, they looked at famous wizards grave sights, and old wizard shops and even a tiny wizard school. It was so tiny but once you walked in there was space near the size of the first floor of Hogwarts. But when the trip ended they were glad to go home and spend the remaining month together at home, playing quidditch and going to Sirius' and James' house occasionally. When the summer ended Lily was very sorry to leave but Tanya's dad said she was welcome any time she wanted. Mr. Garter dropped them off at Kings Cross Station, but didn't come in, instead zoomed off to work. So Lily and Tanya went and found Sirius, James, Peter and Remus in the last compartment in the train. "God, you guys! We started looking for you at the front of the train. There are like twenty cars on this thing." Lily complained. They just smiled. Half way to Hogwarts Remus said he was going to see if he could find his brother, Romulus on the train. He invited Lily to come and she agreed. They walked down the car and Remus pulled Lily into an empty compartment and shut the door. "Er, Remus, is it just me or is your brother invisible." "No, last year was his last year, he doesn't go here anymore." Lily frowned. "I wanted to talk to you about all those letters I sent you. I didn't write them, I know, but I told James what to write, and well they weren't a joke." Lily's jaw dropped. "It's just, James, kinda changed it. I didn't tell him to call you my love. Well, anyway, let me get to my point. There is always a Hogsmede trip on the first weekend of term, and are you going?" "Of course, we can go together, but it won't be anything like a date, since there is James and Sirius around." Remus laughed and together they walked back to the compartment. "Did you find Rom, Rem?" Sirius asked.  
"I, er, forgot, he doesn't go here anymore." Sirius and James exchanged odd glances and understood.  
"Was it romantic?" Remus kicked James very hard.  
  
The feast was delicious, but as soon as it ended they all fell right to sleep after eating far too much.  
The next day was James and Sirius' first punishment. The Slytherins had all been superglued to their beds. So they, James and Sirius, had received detention. Then Peter, Tanya, James and Sirius had all been pushed into trick steps by Peeves and then started screaming at him. They all got kicked off the list for the first Hogsmede weekend.  
So when the weekend arrived, Lily and Remus went to the village alone. It was quite warm, but the clouds hid the sun by ten.  
"Rem, do you want to go to Zonko's?" He agreed immediately and walked in the direction of the joke shop. The walls were lined with jelly wands, Filibuster Fireworks and disappearing parchment. After buying handfuls of fireworks, dungbombs, and jelly wands they headed for the Three Broomsticks, the famous village tavern. It was very crowded, but Lily and Remus found a table at the back, and Lily waited as Remus got butterbeers.  
"It's really pretty in here." Lily commented looking around at the finely decorated walls and tables. Each one had a candle sitting on it.  
"Yah, so are you." Lily turned bright red. Lily finished her butterbeer and stood to get one. "No, no, I'll get it." Lily smiled again. He came back with two full mugs of butterbeer.  
"Thanks, Rem." She said. She leaned foreword and kissed him on the cheek. When they were done they walked to Honeydukes, the sweet shop, where Remus got her a small box of Treacle fudge.  
They returned to Hogwarts in a very good mood that evening. Full from eating sweets and drinking butterbeer, they walked to the grounds while everyone else was in at dinner.  
"I had a lot of fun today Rem, Can we go again on Halloween?"  
"Sure, and on Christmas, and Valentines day, and on the Easter holidays, and then every other time we can. Then, since you don't have a family, do you, er, well, it's okay if you say no, but do you want to come stay this summer?" Lily frowned.  
"But, your parents are-"  
"Dead, I know, but I stay with my brother, Romulus. He's eighteen now." Lily smiled again.  
"I'd love too." She kissed him again on the cheek and he turned to face her and kissed her.  
  
Lily and Remus tried to keep it a secret about them dating, but somehow, to both of their utter surprise, the whole school seemed to know by the second week. In the middle of divination Professor Trelawny, A very young witch, in her first year of teaching, came over to Tanya, Lily, and Remus' table.  
"What do we have here, young Lupin. Two figures, very close."  
"Maybe it's him and Evans kissing!" shouted a Slytherin and Lily, close to tears, got up and left the room.  
  
Tanya came into the secret room a few minutes later, after class had ended. Lily had her knees under her chin and had tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Lil', are you okay?" "Yah, great, everybody in the entire dang school is making fun of me. I just wish I had gotten banned from the Hogsmede trip too. I even wish I had never met Remus." "No you don't. He really likes you Lil', and I know you like him too. If you had never met him you might be stuck with Pete or something." "And I could be stuck with Tanya." It was Remus in the doorway. He looked upset too, But obviously not as emotional as Lily. "I'm leaving now." Tanya said and hurried out of the room. Remus sat in the chair across from the bed Lily was sitting on. "Lily, just forget about what everyone else says. Just make sure you are happy, with out th-" The door banged open and James and Sirius bounded in. "Oooh, is it mushy time?" Teased Sirius. "Too bad we had to ruin it." Added Peter as he came in after them. They each sat down and after a few minutes Remus was laughing with them. Obviously she didn't belong in this group. She got up and left without anyone noticing. The next morning Tanya and Lily headed for the forest edge for Magical Creatures. There were about ten crates rattling by a short stubby tree. When the whole class had arrived, the teacher, professor Kettleburn began talking. "Some of you may meet your doom right here, some their destiny, Some may just laugh, any way, that didn't come out right," she complained. "Anyway, these are called Pork Fuzzies." She grabbed a crate and opened it many people jumped back, but sighed at the sight of a little round fuzzy thing. It walked strait for Lily and Tanya, who widened their eyes. It was mumbling, "Barp, Barp, Barp." But when Lily backed up more it shrieked, "BAAAAAAAAAARP!" Lily's mouth fell open and she stepped back. "C'mon now Evans, pet it." Lily bit her lip then lowered her hand to the fuzzie. Her finger touched the soft fur and then its mouth was clamped tightly on her finger. "Aaaaaaargh! Get it off! Get it off!" The fuzzy swung forewords and was caught by Kettleburn in the crate. Lily looked down at her finger. It had turned black and purple immediately. Kettleburn pointed her towards the castle and she met the rest of her friends in Charms with her hand all wrapped up and the size of a small pumpkin. After charms was Study of Ancient Ruins. Lily had failed to move her wand correctly, while doing a defensive spell that knocks someone out for several minutes. But In study of Ancient ruins she just listened. Tanya had agreed to let Lily copy notes once her hand had healed.  
  
Ancient Ruins wasn't exactly exciting, like Lily had thought. They spent an hour copying notes and taking tests. It looked as if Tanya, Lily, and Remus had signed up for an extra History of Magic. It also gave them an extra hour or so to sleep. Meaning they would stay up later, get up earlier and fill the nights with pranks.  
  
For example the night after the first Ancient Runes class they, Tanya, Lily and Remus, painted sparkling lines on the path to the Slytherin Common Room. Next to the lines were things like, Slytherins sleep this way!  
  
And  
  
Come see the Slytherin only Dungeon, Open to Whole school!  
  
At breakfast the next day McGonagall stomped over to them, an angry glare on her face.  
"POTTER! BLACK!" They looked up, a look of unnatural innocence and surprise on their faces. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE BIGGEST DETENTION IN THE HISTORY OF HOGWARTS!" The school was used to hearing McGonagall scream at them but not like this. There was silence throughout the entire hall.  
"Professor, this may make you even more mad, but, what did we do?" James asked quietly. McGonagall sat down next to him, now fuming like an over-heated oven.  
"Mr. Potter," she said trying to sound calm. The whole school was watching by now. "One part about having different common rooms it trust.  
  
We trust you to not know, and if you do, you SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"  
"What are you talking about?" said Sirius.  
"I woke up this morning and found silvery lines drawn all the way to the Slytherin common room, AND THE PASSWORD!" Lily now stood up.  
"Professor," she whimpered. Then looked back to Tanya and Remus looking at their feet. "It was me." She chuckled.  
"Who else, Ms. Evans." Tanya looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"No one, just me." They jumped up in shock. "JUST ME!" she hinted out again.  
"Ms. Evans, I cannot believe you! This is the worst thing a Gryffindor has done in-  
"Anyway, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, detention, tonight at eight, meet Coluberosor in the entrance hall." James looked as mad as McGonagall did.  
"ME?" he gasped.  
"Rudeness to a teacher, rule #446." She walked off and Remus grabbed her and pulled her into the entrance hall, followed by Tanya.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Remus muttered.  
"Being a friend." She admitted. "It was my idea, and you guys-"  
"DID IT TOO!" He shouted, now not caring to be quiet.  
"What were you doing, then?" She added putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Being friends." Tanya wrapped her arms around Lily. "Oh, Lil', thanks." Remus sighed.  
"Tanya, if you agree, we're coming to detention with you and admitting." Tanya nodded.  
"No, you guys."  
"It's our pleasure." Remus said, he kissed her quickly and turned around and left. Tanya was giggling and Lily hit her playfully.  
"So, got everything sorted out with Rem obviously." It was James and Sirius. James looked as if he could kill someone.  
"What is up with you?" Tanya asked. They raised their eyebrows. "You just turn up, everywhere! It's driving me mad!"  
"Sorry, but I thought you two would know, since the rest of the school does."  
"I knew you had gone out, but, you kissed him. Why didn't we know?"  
"I'm sorry, Potter." She said sympathetically, for the first time to James. She turned on her heel and left to Gryffindor tower, and was joined by Tanya a few moments later.  
"Hey." She said. "He's just-" but what he was Lily didn't find out. The door banged open and Remus came in gasping for breath. 


End file.
